An Unexpected Visit
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: TK gets a visitor


An Unexpected Visit

**An Unexpected Visit**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._

_ _

_ _

"TK, can you get the door?" Miss Taikaishi called from her study.

"Sure," he opened the door and froze when he saw a certain French girl standing in front of him, "Katherine?"

Katherine smiled and bowed her head in greeting, "hello, monsieur TK."

"How did you know how to find me?" TK asked.

"Your grandfather," she replied and waited for TK to invite her in.She cleared her throat gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, blushing, "come on in, Katherine!"he stepped to the side so she could enter, "say, um, would you like some water or something?"

"Please, a glass of water would be fine."

TK took a glass and tried to hold it steadily under the faucet as he filled it with water. His eyes strayed over to her body, no matter how hard he tried not to.It has been 2 years since he met Katherine in France with Tai. Two years ago she were a little cute French girl but now she was a taller sexier French girl. Katherine wore a light blue baby doll dress with long sleeves that were frilly at the wrist, white thigh high boots and a white beret.Her blond curly hair looked about the same. She smiled and curled a lock of blond hair around her index finger.

'Why was I flirting with her?' TK wondered, 'Was it because Tai was flirting with her too?But I couldn't help it.Katherine is just so….'

"That is full enough, TK," Katherine said.

"Huh?" he began to feel water fall down his hand and he looked at the glass."Oh my gosh!I'm so sorry, Katherine!" He turned off the faucet and grabbed a napkin.He wiped the glass and handed it to her.He nearly dropped the glass when he felt her soft skin as she reached for it.

"Merci," she thanked in French and took a drink."Ah, hits the spot."

"TK, who's," Miss Taikiashi walked into the living room at stopped short seeing a girl--other than Kari--in the living room with he younger son.

"Hello, mademoiselle."

"Mom, this is Katherine," TK said, "I met her in France two years ago."

"I see," Miss Taikashi said, "So Katherine, is this your first time over here?"

"Yes," she replied.

"TK, I have quite a bit of work to do," she said, "why don't you take Katherine here for a tour of the city?"

"Well…." He moaned.

"Oh, please, TK?" Katherine begged.

"Sure!" he said, unable to say now, "I'll just go get my jacket!" he backed up and ran his bedroom.He closed the door, "okay, what to do I do?Oh my gosh, she's so hot!" he looked in the mirror; "I can't wear this hat!" he took his Gilligan white hat off and began combing his hair. He searched his dresser for gel, "Gel, I need gel! Where's the gel? Did Matt take it all?!"

Katherine raised her eyebrow at the noise, "is he okay?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'll be right out," Miss Taikashi said with smile.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of gel.He squirted a nickel-sized blob into his hand and massaged his scalp with the cold blue goo.He combed his hair back and went back to his room.Thinking that Katherine might get hungry or want a souvenir, TK took his wallet and opened it to see if he had enough.He'd hate to have to ask his mother for money in front of Katherine.Luckily, he had just enough, just as long Katherine isn't the kind of girl that likes to be spoiled, like Mimi.He put it in his back pocket and splashed some cologne on his face--the kind Kari gave him for his birthday.Because he was the brother of a musician, TK had a black leather jacket.It was also given to him from Matt.TK pulled the black leather jacket and took one last look in the mirror to see if he looked presentable.His hair: wet'n'wild. His shirt: a blue T-shirt minus any stains.His pants: blue jeans minus any rubbed out knees or stains.His nerves: on the edge!

"Okay, just breathe," he told himself and took a deep breath, "everything is going to be fine."Then he walked out of his room and into the living room, "okay, let's go!"

"Have fun!" Miss Taikashi said.

Katherine smiled and slipped her hand around TK's elbow.He tried not to blush, "we'll be home soon, mom."TK announced.

"Oh, take your time!" she said, her lungs about to burst trying to keep from laughing.

TK opened the door and the couple stepped outside.Miss Taikashi stumbled back to her study as she was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Where to first, TK?" Katherine asked.

"How about my school," he suggested and led her over there, hoping that he would not see anyone there.It looked empty until he heard the sound of a bouncing ball so he went to check it out."Just a second, can you wait here for me?"

"Don't take to long!" Katherine said.

TK found Davis playng with a soccer ball. "Davis, what are you doing here?" TK demanded."I thought there was no soccer practice today."

"I know," Davis said, "but my sister is having a party at home and I do _not_ want to be there! What are you doing here?" he looked around TK and saw Katherine. Hey, who's the girl?"

"Huh? What girl?"

"I may be dumb but I'm not blind! Well, I'm not dumb either!" Davis snapped, "Wait-a-minute, you're cheating on Kari!"

"What?"

"You know she's my girl anyway!"

"TK, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Katherine asked, walking up beside him, "Hello, I'm Katherine!"

"I'm Davis," Davis said, "how well do you know TJ?"

"She knows me enough to say my name right!" TK snarled, "and I met her in France 2 years ago!"

"Oh, I remember!" Davis laughed, "that time when we had to close the digi-ports and you and Tai went to France."

"You know what, TK?" Katherine said, "I'm a little hungry, let's go grab a bite."

"Good idea, I'm a bit hungry too."

Davis watched them leave, "I've got to tell Kari!" he shouted in a whisper, "and then maybe she'll like me!"

************************************************************

"Davis, if you're looking for Kari, she's not here," Tai groaned."Go home, Davis."

"I need to find her!" Davis cried, "It's an emergency! Where is she?"

"I don't know," Tai muttered, "just leave my sister alone!"

"But TK's cheating on her with that girl you two met in France!" Davis shouted, preventing Tai from shutting the door.

"Katherine's here?!" Tai gasped.

"Yeah, that's her name," Davis said.

"Where?"

"I don't know.I saw them at the school and then they left." 

"Davis, get lost," Tai said, "now!"

"But Tai…"

"I'll tell Kari you were here," Tai said, "go home. Please!"

"Can I call…."

Tai slammed the door.

"…. Kari later?" Davis mumbled.

"Katherine's here!" Tai laughed and ran to his room to freshen up.That time when they were closing the digi ports around Christmas, Tai felt kind up depressed because Sora had shown more interest in Matt than him.But when Tai had met Katherine, he felt a little bit better.He only hoped he would be able to find her before she had to go back to France.

****************************************

"It looks beautiful in here," Katherine commented, "and smells great!"

TK smiled, "I'm glad.This is my first time here at this restaurant."He sat Katherine down in her chair.

"It is?" she asked.

He nodded and sat down, "my parents used to come here a lot though…when our family was still together."

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"My parents were divorced when I was a little kid," TK replied, "It's been really hard on me.My brother too."

"Oh, TK, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Katherine," TK said, trying to smile, "I think my parents my get back together soon.At least, I hope so."

She laid her palm over his hand, "me too."

TK blushed a little bit.Katherine blushed.Slowly, they moved in to kiss and then the waiter interrupted.

"Ready to order?"

"Oh, um," TK mumbled.

"I think I'll have a tuna salad," Katherine said, "with a water."

_Wow, she eats pretty light. _TK thought.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have," he said, looking around.Somone was eating a steak and a baked potato and TK got a hankering for steak, "A steak please!Make it medium well!"

"A baked potato with that?"

"Yeah and…a Shirley Temple!"(I love those drinks!)

Katherine giggled.

"Any desert?"

"Two cherry cheesecakes!"

"I'll be back," the waiter left.

"Does your mother feed you at home?" Katherine teased.

TK smiled and shrugged, "been a while since I had steak!"

They shared a laugh and then music began playing.

"Oh, music!" Katherine cried.

"Why does this song sound familiar?" TK asked himself."Can it be….no!" he turned around and saw his brother singing on the stage, "Since when did Matt move his concerts into fancy restaurants?!"

Matt and his band were dressed in tuxedos.For a rock band, they looked quite exquisite.

"TK, while we're waiting for our dinner, let's go dance!" Katherine suggested.

"Well," he looked around and people began getting up to dance.If he were to stay seated, Matt would able to pick him out easier.But if TK danced with Katherine, they would be lost in the crowd."Sure!"He cleared his throat and walked to the other side, trying his best to remember his grandfather's French accent, "Excuse me mademoiselle, would you like to daaaawwwwnce?" He proposed, making the 'a' in dance long. (There are some people who actually pronounce dance that way!)

"Certainly monsieur TK!" she slipped her hand through his.He pulled her into the middle of the dancing crowd.They were dancing for a while.TK's hand rested softly on the small of her back and his other hand held hers.Hers was very soft, though his felt quite sweaty from nervousness.He feared that something was going to go wrong any minute.Her right arm was around his shoulder; her fingernail slightly stroked the back of his neck, her elbow on his shoulder.They danced, staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't think I'm probably dressed to be in a place like this," TK whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Katherine whispered back, "I don't see anyone in this room except for you.And you look very handsome."

TK blushed, "Katherine." 

Katherine closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss and then…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but I need to stop the song for a minute," Matt said, "Because there's a special guest here tonight…."

'Matt---Don't you dare!' TK thought.

"My younger brother TK!"

TK unwrapped his arms around from Katherine and waved at Matt and then the audience as everyone was clapping their hands.He bowed, giving Matt his 'how dare you embarrass me!' glare.

"TK, I didn't know your brother was a rock star!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I didn't know my brother would be here today," TK mumbled."Oh look our food is here!" he grabbed her hand and went back to their table.TK somehow lost his appetite but he had already ordered everything and decided just to choke it down.

"Are you all right, TK?" Katherine asked, worried."Oh, is there something wrong with your food?"

"No Katherine," TK managed, pausing from taking his next bite, "it's fine, would you, uh, like a piece?"

Katharine smiled, "sure," she closed and leaned forward, her mouth halfway open.TK almost took this chance to kiss her but fed her the piece of steak like he offered.The way she pulled the succulent morsel of meat off the tines of the fork, so slowly, nearly stopped his heart."Mmm, divine.Merci!"

"Oh--oohh," TK mumbled, watching Katharine, love struck.

She continued chewing the meat and took a sip of her water."Would you like to try my salad?" she asked.

"Sure," he leaned forward and took the bite of tuna salad.It was nice, but steak and tuna fish salad made quite an interesting combination.Not to mention that TK did not eat as sexy as Katherine did.

Then their deserts came and instead of eating their own cheesecakes, they fed them to each other.TK couldn't believe this was happening.Here he was, fork feeding cherry cheesecake perhaps the sexiest girl from France.He had never done this with Kari and never really thought of it.He and Kari were great friends, everyone knew that but it was strange, he didn't think much of her tonight.

"You know Katherine," TK said, "you look beautiful when you eat."

"Really?" she asked, flattered.

"Yes."

She smiled, "Why thank you."She blushed a bit.She cleared her throat, "TK, I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed and I've only an hour or so until I have to return to my motel."She tucked a few strands behind her ear, "And this place seems to be, crowded.Can you take me someplace where there's not so many people?"

"Good idea!" he said, "I was just about to tell you the same thing.I have the perfect place in mind."

When the waiter walked by, TK asked for his bill and the waiter came with the bill and two peppermints.He paid, left a nice tip for the waiter and gave the other mint to Katherine.After eating steak, tuna fish and cherry cheesecake, they might need them.He stood and Katherine walked to his side as he had his hands in his pockets, her arm through his. 

"So where is this place?" she asked, leaning against him.

"You'll see," he replied, pulling his arm out to wrap it around her.He felt something in his other pocket.He pulled it out.It was a blue bandanna.TK couldn't remember how it got there until he thought for a minute.He had gone with Matt to a costume party and they dressed as, of course, rock stars and the blue bandana wrapped around TK's head.A smile crept upon his face and he stopped Katherine, "wait a second, Katherine."

"TK."

He tied the bandana around her face, "do you see anything?"

"Nope, what's going on?"

"A surprise, now no peaking!" TK joked.He positioned his hands on her arms and led her across the sidewalk, leading her to the place of surprise.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"Not yet," they walked up a few flight of stairs and then pulled her through some doors."Okay, stop."He walked in front of her and untied the bandanna and placed it back in the pocket, "surprise."

"Oh my!" Katherine gasped, "It's so beautiful up here!Where am I?"

"Tokyo Tower," TK replied, "it's the…Japanese Eiffel tower."

"I can see everything from up here," she said, "and the sun is about to set.We couldn't have picked a better time!"

TK propped his arms on the railing, "yeah, it is very nice up here."He looked at her as she continued to look out at the sunset.She shivered slightly."Are you cold?"

"Just a little," she answered, rubbing her arms, "Oi, it gets a little cold when the sun is about to go down, isn't it?"

"Here," TK pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders."Warm?"His finger softly stroked her cheek.

"Yes, merci," she slid her arms through the sleeves.

TK pondered for a moment, looking into Katherine's eyes. He could be on the top of Tokyo Tower with Kari if he wanted to.There had been many opportunities for him to take her there and yet he brings a girl he hardly knew to it and took her to dinner.He and Kari only joked around together, hung out.TK feared that it would ruin their friendship if he'd get romantic on her.Not to mention, her brother might get over protective and break his arms. Then Matt would get mad and he'd break _Tai's_ arms and then they wouldn't be friends anymore.It was surprising to TK that he also kissed Katherine after just meeting her and he knew Kari for years.Why didn't he kiss her?Well, Tai had kissed Katherine too, so maybe TK just did it because Tai did it.Maybe it was because his grandfather was French and French people kiss a lot.TK didn't know. What TK _did_ know, however, was that Katherine was a very beautiful French girl.

TK wanted to kiss Katherine again but what if Kari found out?They were like best friends.'Maybe Kari will understand," TK thought, taking Katherine's hand and kissing it, just like his grandfather told him _just_ how to kiss a lady.

Katherine blushed, "you remembered what your grandfather said."

"Yeah," TK whispered, "My grandfather's a real traditional Frenchman."

"Well, TK," Katherine breathed, "I am no traditional lady!" With that, she threw her arms around TK's neck, nearly pushing him into a lookout telescope as she locked her lips over TK's.

Surprised, TK stood there with his eyes wide open and then he slowly closed them and reach his hands to her back.The kiss lasted until they were both breathless.They looked at each other, gasping for breath.

"Quelle heure est-il ?," TK mumbled.

Katherine started to giggle, "TK, you haven't practiced your French much, have you?"

"Huh?" he whispered, "What'd I say?"

"You just asked me what time it was!"

"I did?" he laughed.

"Well, the time is 8:30," she said.

"Merci," he kissed her again."Zak le blur!"

After spending about an hour at the tower, TK took Katherine to her hotel.She returned his leather jacket to him, but kept in her hand the blue bandanna.He didn't know she had it.

"Good night," she whispered, "Adieu."

"Adieu," he kissed her lightly on her lips and she returned the kiss."Thank you for coming all this way to see me."

"The next time you visit your grandfather," Katherine said, "don't forget to visit me."

"I won't forget," he said, "wait, aren't you going to see Tai?"

"I didn't come to see him," she replied, "I came to see you."She smiled and walked inside.

TK couldn't walk home and keep a straight face.She came all the way from France just to visit him. It was amazing.As he was walking up to his apartment, he saw Tai there.

"Bonsier monsieur Tai," TK said.(Bonjour is good morning, bonsier is good evening)

"Huh?"

"I mean, hey!" TK corrected.

"I guess I just missed Katherine, huh?" Tai said.

"Yeah," TK said, "She came all the way from Frnace just to see me."

"But what about me?I was there too!"

"I don't know, Tai," TK yawned, "but it's very late and I need some shut eye."

"Oh no you don't," Tai growled, "tell me exactly what happened!"

"I just gave her a small little tour!"

"Kari will be very mad when I tell her!" Tai threatened.

"Come on, Tai!" TK said, "don't tell Kari!"

"Fine, I'll let you tell her yourself," Tai said, "I wonder where she is anyway."

"Beats me," TK said, "I'm tired, can I go inside now?"

"Oh, okay, fine.But Kari will never trust you again!"

"Hey, Kari will understand!" TK said as he stepped inside."I hope."

_Some where in China_

_ _

"Here you go Kari," one of the Poyd (sp?) popped something in her mouth using chopsticks.

"Try this," another said.

They were all feeding a blindfolded Kari different Chinese food and she tried to guess it.

"Fried rice," she said.

"She's amazing!"

"We eat fried rice in Japan too," she said."What next, guys?"

There were laughter and music outside.

"A parade!" the oldest Poyd brother said.

"Great!" Kari exclaimed then thought, 'I probably shouldn't' be here.Oh, I'm sure TK will understand…'

_How was that?Didn't expect this, did you?Don't fret, Takari friends, I only wrote this for fun!The episode where Tai and TK met Katherine I thought I should write a fic about them.Isn't ironic that TK kissed Katherine before Kari though?_


End file.
